Ramses of the Republic Stage 01 (Rough Draft)
by Eze the Futurist
Summary: Even after Lelouch's sacrifice, the world has fallen again into subjugation and inequality. Follow young Egyptian genius Ramses Nubia all over the former EU, Britannian and Chinese world as he encounters terrorists, royalty, politicians, codebearers etc. from Lelouch's adventure and beyond all with the common goal of saving their world (just with contrary opinions of how).
1. Prologue

_Hi guys, this is my first ever fanfic so ,uh, don't judge. Please leave reviews of any criticism or qualms, or any ideas that would improve the plot. I will acknowledge all reviewers in my author note until they become too many or it turns repetitive. Thank you for clicking on my fanfic._

* * *

Prologue

 **Chapter VI – After Lelouch**

 **''I am not one to hold unwarranted hope; hope, like most resources have to be efficiently drawn upon. Though, after the fall of the ''tyrannical'' ruler of the world, I suppose I irrationally hoped for a better world to ensue. A perfectly sound opinion at the time, one must understand that all the supposed obstacles to world peace had been lifted: Charles zi Britannia, world discord, international terrorism etc. but I quickly learnt that a peaceful world didn't directly entail a better or happier one. The United Federation of Nations (UFN) had simply replaced a divided world with a subjugated one. I can now say this with no regrets; I will rather have Charles zi Britannia or Lelouch vi Britannia ruling the world than the faceless aristocratic one-world-order that constitutes the UFN.**

 **The early days of the Black Knights were much simpler; we knew our enemies and had a legitimate reason to justify our struggle. Aside from my early jingoism and contempt towards the Britannian Empire, I followed Zero 1 (Lelouch hitherto, read Chapter 3) because he uncompromisingly stood for justice, be it social justice, racial justice etc. this new 'one party order' however stands for only its subsistence and world subjugation. It seems that this world dictatorship has a monopoly on the media, which seamlessly explains the snide responses of newspaper, news broadcasts and other modes of information to the truth. Diethard Ried, the head of HI-TV and a wholly unpleasant guy, called me a 'conspiracy theorist' for leaking the Zero Requiem. This media reprisal from the UFN and the now degenerated Black Knights should prove itself as perfect evidence of the absolutist aristocratic UFN.**

 **The UFN did not focus on reconstruction after the Zero Requiem; neither did it aim for world peace, these arose from the blatant consolidation of power that the state embarked on. The UFN pragmatically 'reconstructed' some areas to precipitate upper classes and hence to attain followers through suppression. And peace was just a by-product of stringent totalitarianism. The continued existence of a monarchy and the contempt towards self-determination of former subjugated Areas is a result of said consolidation. Nunnaly vi Britannia, the TIME voted most beloved person earth, is merely a pawn in the struggle of classes though ofcourse it has to be stated that she bears some degree of responsibility for allowing the ….**

''OHMIGOD RAMSY! Are you reading anti UFN Literature!?'', a loud scream surrounded the factory walls. ''Where did you get it from? You know how dangerous it is? The school might expel you if they find out! You shouldn't be missing lessons to read conspiracy crap!'', another scream hit the walls, this time slightly audible though conjoined almost occupying a few seconds as it was bellowed so quickly.

The reader of said 'crap' twisted his thin, though adequately firm neck, almost circularly to direct his completely dark acute eyes at the source of the screams. She sent out a chilling half-cocked breath as though another scream had almost made its way out of her throat. She instead said in a whiny nonetheless audible tone ''Ramsy, you know I hate when you look at me like that''.

She had an intriguing face, like most young adolescents it was impossible to tell whether she was genuinely beautiful or just temporarily cute on her path towards mediocrity. She carried a naturally tanned skin with long curly hair almost stretching to her shapely hips, a thin nose and bright hazel eyes that were either brown or yellow depending on who you asked. She was, so to speak, the fruitful combination of European and African beauty.

The reader said calmly in his 'Ramses-esque' tone, ''Eve, what are you doing in my workshop? '', the girl identified as Eve retorted almost concurringly ''Oh come on Ramsy, this is just a rundown factory where you hide to avoid class. Hmmm, you know I actually assumed you'd be here looking at porno magazines''

Ramses hair, usually holding themselves in small tight curls, stood almost attempting to uproot from his head in objection to Eve's assumption. ''W-W-What '', his lips could only permit to stammer out of his throat, his otherwise dark brownish skin also appeared pale after Eve's statement. Ramses reacted by locking to Eves hand, dragging her through the slowly dilapidated 'workshop'.

''Come on Ramsy! I'm kidding.'', Eve confessed, ''Hey !'' she roared as she withdrew her hand firmly from his grip, ''What's with this anti UFN thing with you now? You miss 4 days of school for this?''

''It should not cause you concern what I spend my time doing'' Ramses retorted with an indifferent tone in his voice. ''that's your problem Ramsy '' Eve protested, ''you know the UFN and Zero ended Lelouch's reign,''

''Just to supersede it with their much much worse reign'' Ramses rebutted, ''Tell me, what has the Nunnaly- Zero world dictatorship done since killing Lelouch?''. ''Well'' the rebutter to Ramses answered, ''for one, they built the Euphemia Academy, the first school built in North Africa after the Schneizel war against the EU. The school you've been absenting four days straight.''

'Yeah, a school named after a genocidal racist.' Ramses thought to himself almost committing to vocalizing until the interposition of I.I. into the area and conversation asking '' _We have a guest, do we_?'', Ramses quickly answered on behalf of Eve, ''No she's no one!''.

Eve had been startled into shock, her motionless body had lost connection to her brain and only a shuddered voice escaped , ''I-I-Is that tiny knightmare talking?'', before Ramses could remedy Eve's fear I.I. intervened '' _I suppose Artificial Consciousness is quite disconcerting and unexpected, I apologize for any discommoding. Your friend here virtually programmed me into existence a year ago I've not yet fully comprehended the mechanics of human relationships. I suppose my 'birth name' is the Imhotep Information Knightmare but you can identify me as I.I. for short_.''

'' Ramsy, the knightmare is talking.'' The only words Eve could mutter. ''Yes, clearly'' Ramses responded in a condescending tone ''but I'm afraid you will have to leave''. ''But, it's so cute'' Eve said as she dropped to I.I.'s 3ft height to pat it on its head. ' _'Might I say, I am grateful for the remark. While I have not met many women, I can still scrupulously say you are one of the most beautiful_ '', I.I. said in its poetic voice.

''Awwwww'' Eve voiced, as she almost squeezed the 'life' , so to speak, out of I.I.

'Well don't destroy my Asplund Scholarship submission out of love' Ramses thought with a scowl plastered on his face as though he were in deep contemplation. Ramses walked back to his desk ready to indulge himself in his favourite book as though he had quelled Eves nagging. He had read it nothing but a million times and skipped to his favourite paragraph in Chapter VI.

 **….. Nothing substantial changed, Charles zi Britannia's Social Darwinism had been replaced by Nunnalyist Classism. Classism enforced by pure luck, just because some had been lucky to be born in favouring circumstances. There isn't any other option now, the only choice left to change this oppressive world is to fight. All I've known is fighting, so it is relatively easier for me, the fight against oppression has not concluded, only now with new enemies.''**

 **Kallen Kozuki ''Autobiography of a Black Knight''**

* * *

 _So yeah i decided to make Kallen opposed to the UFN, it makes sense to me that she would be against the monarchies that still existed at the end of code geass. So stick around folks because we've not even started the epic tale of Ramses of the Republic.  
_


	2. Exams

_So yeah, i have to thank my first ever followers. This is how all revolutions commence, we will be celebrated as heroes. I was pleased when i saw that 'Somestupidname' followed this story. I love his/her kallen fanfic, i recommend it to everyone (i have like 4 followers now so you guys should check it out). Anyway, the epic continues..._

* * *

Exams

 **Chapter VII**

 **''I've always hated conflict, ofcourse this would surprise many people out there as this violates my 'hot-headed' public persona ( being the Ace of an international terrorist does wonders for your public persona) . Though I always deemed conflict as necessary when clear pacifist approaches failed, one might raise a reasonable case that the Naoto group did not exhaust any pacifist approaches to the Britannian colonisation. Though the argument is laughable, I often wonder how Charles zi Britannia and his cronies would've responded to a nation-wide strike especially accounting that all menial labour were carried out by the Japanese which would cause the Area 11 economy to crumble. However, understanding that the Britannian economy was largely self-efficient, the elites could easily arrange for many of the underclass of perhaps Latin American (the entire continent was colonised at this stage ) to replace the Japanese workforce. Pacifism wouldn't obviously work but I still fretted over conflict. But this uncomfortableness reached a completely new level after the Zero Requiem.**

 **Prime Minister Ohgi, 'Japan's Big Brother', a man I still regard as my surrogate brother, hastened an event held as the darkest moment since the formation of the United States of Japan and seeded in me ferocious doubt regarding the Post-Lelouch world. The days surrounding July 2019 a.t.b had been filled with trade union strikes and worker disillusionment around the world; Chomskyists had achieved political power in Vietnam and created a state organized by unions of workers of the main industries clearly influencing workers world-wide to campaign more courageously(To this day the UFN hasn't revoked its banning of the Workers States of Vietnam for its apparent 'propagandism'). This took a special form in Japan, due to its vast amount of Sakuradite minerals- the world's most valuable industrial resource- the Sakuradite Mining and Farming Union (SMFU) held considerable power. After months of repeatedly requesting higher wages, a section of the SMFU stole a few Glasgows and staged a riot in a Sakuradite factory in Hashima. This brought backlash from Ohgi's Cabinet and he immediately deployed the Black Knights ( a compulsive and largely stupid response as the workers clearly didn't intend to declare war on Japan with a few mass-produced Glasgow ).**

 **Fake Zero took this chance to impersonate Lelouch by offering negotiations with the SMFU members, after a few minutes they accepted (most likely out of respect or fear of Zero). I remember vividly the tense hours that Suzaku ( the second Zero, read Chapter V: Zero Requiem) spent without any Black Knights or army support in negotiations. Then suddenly, a transmission reached all Black Knights urging us to 'enter the factory and take out everybody you see', this riled up too many of my 'comrades' and the scene was a complete massacre. This resulted in the deaths of over two hundred people , two hundred largely unarmed, people with families to feed. The most disgraceful aspect was the media cover-up; largely portraying the SMFO members as agents from Vietnam, loyalists of 'old' Britannia and international terrorists (which don't add up by the way). I later learned that one SMFO member, most likely upset by the impotency of Zero to help the miners threatened Suzakus life with a gun causing him to call for the Black Knights in a fit of cowardice. A frequent problem with Suzaku, he always turned unapologetically ruthless when his life was in danger. I still hold that this new Zero is a genocidal maniac.''**

''….this is Milly Ashford, reporting the French emergency for Ashford News..'' the commotion surrounding the voice of the charmingly amateurish news reporter distracted Ramses from his daily reading of Kallen's autobiography. It didn't matter tremendously though, he had already begun reciting the following paragraphs in his head, what seemed to hold priority to him now was the sudden emergency in France. Milly continued in a frantic voice that reporters tended to use for effect , ''….it has been confirmed that a Black Knight tactical team had been deployed and successfully quelled the riotous lootings in the immigrant ghettos in Île de la Cité. Cases of unrest have been reported in many refugee camps in protest to the combined UFN war with the Workers States of Vietnam. Officials situated in the French camps said many refugee families have complained of conditions and many immigrants say they 'just want to go home'. UFN Chairwoman Kaguya Sumeragi said more extensive efforts would be taken to 'make our friends from Vietnam feel at home', no statement has been made responding to the calls from activists to end the war yet. I would personally like to thank donators to the Ashford Foundation Refugee Service; we have been able to pool resources from worldwide charities and large funds from the United States of China to build over 300 fully functioning refugee camps with educational, health and lifestyle services. Thank you.'' Throughout the broadcast, a visible scowl had floated onto the features of Ramses. The result was an overwhelming displeasure felt by any witness to the unnatural transformation of an otherwise appealing appearance.

''But on a lighter tone….'' This didn't seem to faze Ramses's face, ''the nameless celebrity widely known as the White Knight appeared to subdue many of the rioters, making this his third appearance this week. The identity of the current Lancelot pilot has become a topic for wild conspiracies and conclusions from his large fangirl base. Many say that the current pilot personally knighted by Zero is the late Suzaku Kururugi. The son of pre-colonised Japan's prime minister , I can guarantee as his close friend that he sadly died during Lelouch's rise to power in 2018 a.t.b . Some have even identified the pilot as Elvis Presley …''

'' _So I take it you took Eve's concerned advice to come back to school_?'', I.I. had powered up from its frequent sleep; it had to 'rest' for at least 6 hours to function for a day. ''Her advice holds no bearing, I'm only here out of necessity. My admission exam for the Imperial Colchester Institute is tomorrow and it's taken on the Euphemia Institute's campus. I suppose in the worst case , I could just roll out of bed into the exam room.'' Ramses responded in an indifferent tone condescendingly explaining his obvious and uncomplicated reasoning.

The residence Ramses was accommodating clearly resembled a 17 year olds boarding school room, albeit a well-off 17 year old. Even the most degraded portions of the apartment had an opulent style and flawlessly meshed luxuriant World cultures. The disturbing irony of the apartment was the merging of millennial uncultured culture with the almost archaic high-end culture of the elites. Pizza boxes lied on the pricey Onyx Sofa imported from former Area 18, Middle Eastern Federation. Traditional Chinese porcelain awarded by the Empress Tianzi herself to Ramses Nubia Sr. (Ramses's dad) had been half filled with Pepsi that subsequently resided for almost a month, a posh dining table covered with a disorganized blend of books, silverwares and electronics. Ramses sat in the centre of the commotion and struggle precisely dictating the use of each object or furniture as he'd always dreamed.

''Ofcourse I can't be late for my admission exams, if I want to get the Asplund scholarship.'' Ramses added after pausing, he had expected I.I. to respond. '' _And I reckon I am your invention to attain this scholarship_.'' A question made its way out of the Min-Core Luminous powered audio transmitter.

…

''Obviously''

''The great Lancelot inventor Lloyd Asplund will literally fawn over an Artificially Intelligent knightmare capable of achieving 99.9% efficiency. Humans have emotional drawbacks; even the late Suzaku Kururugi was only capable of achieving 94% efficiency as the pilot of the Lancelot.'' Ramses clarified another largely uncomplicated goal.

'' _Indeed, if I say so myself, I carry quite the efficient mind. But I must ask, how do these correlate with your clear revolutionary plans_?''

''…..''

Ramses designed I.I. to be exceptionally incisive, but he fretted the idea of being a revolutionary. He read Kallen's autobiography because he identified similarities they shared, also he could easily separate the real Kallen from the 'terrorist conspiracy theorist' persona characterized by the media primarily. But he doesn't choose to fight for the overthrow of the world government or campaign against monarchies; he just desires for a world where Kallen's dreams have been achieved. He's not a revolutionary, but covets a revolution. His wishes stem from his family's' past; the son of Ramses Nubia Sr, the democratically elected Egyptian president and Europe United representative, he has held contempt against Britannia for the assassination of his parents. After Britannia annexed Egypt in its territorial conflict with the Europe United, Schneizel el Britannia himself offered to have discussions with Ramses Sr. to facilitate a Britannian style state in Egypt. Ramses Sr. repudiated any discussions even when a large part of the Europe United begun capitulating and many (including Ramses II) believe this led to his disappearance. Ramses neither made a vow to get his revenge on Schneizel nor showed any commitment to revolutionary activity. He's simply a follower, hoping for a better world.

* * *

Ramses felt a slight uneasiness, a feeling that could accurately be described as nervousness. Not due to the Royal Colchester Institute exam admissions though, exams never made Ramses nervous. Rumours had surfaced the school social networking site , E.I. community that Lloyd Asplund was to make an appearance after the exam to inspect the early Asplund Schorlaship inventions. Apart from the uneasiness Ramses suffered from meeting his hero, the I.I. had been resting all morning and Ramses obviously dreaded his 'mini-knightmare' would be resting when Lloyd inspected. This emotion quickly evaporated when Ramses laid eyes on his arch nemesis. Hatred and contempt now conquered his nervousness, his loathing towards Tony N. Leibniz could conquer any feeling or emotion Ramses could possibly feel.

Their eyes clashed, altering the weather in the room, they were completely opposite and contradictory to one another. They occupied conflicting sides on every imaginable spectrum. Their rivalry, like most, hadn't been clearly defined; they simply couldn't stand each other. Any attempt at understanding their rivalry could result in a reconciling and they would rather keep their arch nemesis than gain a friend. The final test to finally prove who was superior was only a few minutes away and….

-ring-

The bell rang, signalling the beginning of the admission test and subsequent Asplund Schorlaship invention showcase.

* * *

 _This is officially the worst moment of my life…. Ok let me be honest I've had worse moments. But this is definitely top 50. My life is officially over, why did I even bother to take this test? My Tony Armour , ok I need to change the name, is literally just a piece of metal. My low grade Yggdrasil drive didn't work to power it up and I doubt even a Knight of One's Core Luminous could power it. The first 'human sized' knightmare is going to be a joke, I can imagine Ramses laughing the hardest, that arrogant pompous …He could probably afford the Royal Colchester Institute fees he just wants to prove he could get the Asplund scholarship …. After everything that's happened, is this is how it ends? I wonder what Ramses invented, probably a computer that repeatedly tells him how great he is. What's Miss O going to say or Aunt Yara? They expected more from me._

 _I expected more from me._

 _This is the worst moment of my life._

In all cases that the mind attempts to accept a view, the subconscious uses all its resources to rebut the opinion. This was no different. Tony's brain drove him back to his former 'worst moment'.

All Tony had was his brother, Robert Leibniz, and after the Nasser Institute for Orphans (NIO) was seemingly destroyed during the E.U. – Britannia conflict, Tony had to fend for his brother. The EU-Britannian conflict in Egypt led to the obliteration of not only the Nasser Institutes base ,or what Tony called 'home', but also levelled the Cinema that Tony took his first crush , the Turkish grocery store that Robert used to steal sweets with the cartoonish shopkeeper, the 'haunted' park that used to sneak to. The conflict destroyed Tony's former life. However, when compared to the crisis now, at least this moment had its bright sides . Robert still lived. And without the conflict, Tony would have never met Major Karim Mostafa.

Karim and Yara Mostafa , along with Miss O (Tony's former Opharnage official) , took in over 30 kids from the now dissolved orphanage into a small community centre.

 _I still remember Aunt Yara's cooking, it was something else, indisputably better than the other charities. I don't know if it's the posh food here at Euphemia Institute or she's getting worse but her food is just not as good as it used to be. Without Karim I wouldn't be an inventor, I first built the handheld Slash Harkens to assist Karim and his men against the Britannian Knightmares. The E.U. exported rusted and degraded knightmares and I found a technique to retrieve the Slash Harkens and fit them into hand held weapons._

 _It helped. Didn't stop Karim from dying._

…

-ring-

The test ended as quickly as it had begun.

''Yoohoo ! Where are my sweet little geniuses ? Who wants a free trip to Pendragon?''


End file.
